King World Productions
King World Productions, Inc. (also known as King World Entertainment, King World Enterprises, or simply King World) was a production company and a syndicator of television programming in the United States until its eventual 2007 incorporation into CBS Television Distribution. The company continues to exist on paper as an intellectual property holder, and under the moniker KWP Studios (the initials standing for K'ing '''W'orld 'P'roductions) to hold the copyright for the TV show Rachael Ray. History KingWorld From (1989 to 2007) the Present as Like Jeopardy & Wheel of Fortune Founding with The Little Rascals The division was started in 1964 by Charles King. It was a company that expressly handled television distribution of the classic Hal Roach Our Gang shorts. When Roach lost the rights to the name Our Gang (it was retained by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, who bought the series from Roach in 1938), the shorts were retitled as The Little Rascals.[citation needed] It was through this acquisition that the comedy shorts from 1929 through 1938 have been made available to audiences for the past fifty years. King World later co-produced an animated version of the shorts with Hanna-Barbera. King died in 1973 and the company was taken over by King's children: Roger King (who died in December 2007), Michael (who died in 2015),[1] Robert, Diana, Richard, and Karen.[citation needed] Camelot Entertainment Sales and Harpo Productions In 1982, King World formed an ad-sales barter division called '''Camelot Entertainment Sales. A year later, company chairmen, brothers Roger, Michael, and Robert acquired the syndication rights to Merv Griffin's game show, Wheel of Fortune when no other studio would step in. The acquisition paid off, and Wheel of Fortune became the most popular show in the history of syndication, and has continued to be for over a quarter of a century. At one point, the program was generating a 21% national rating. The same year, the company acquired the syndication rights of The Merv Griffin Show from Metromedia Producers Corporation Until 1986 A year later, King World bought the syndication rights to another Griffin show, Jeopardy!, and the latest version of the series (with Alex Trebek) has since become the number-two show in syndication. Originally, the company produced two pilots of the game show; one in September 1983 and the other on January 9, 1984 Like January 1 1984 or September 10 1984. Robert King, the president of King World left the company to form The Television Program Source; a television syndication company that was founded on October 15 as a joint venture between King, Alan Bennett, and Columbia Pictures Television.[2] Shortly after this, King World launched Harpo Productions' successful The Oprah Winfrey Show, which eventually led to the creation of the spin-off series Dr. Phil, as well as the latest Harpo contribution, Rachael Ray. Oprah Winfrey was originally a local talk show host in the Chicago Market only which aired during the A.M. Oprah's first paycheck after being launched across the U.S. in December, which started that September broadcast season, was a whopping $ 33.3 million. Dr. Phil is co-produced by Winfrey's Harpo Productions (CBS Paramount Domestic Television co-distributed for a time).[citation needed] On February 11, 1985, King World formed King World Enterprises to develop joint-venture programs with advertisers and station groups and to handle international distribution for King World and Camelot.[3] The 1990s: King World Direct and KWP In the 1990s, King World operated an "As Seen On TV" VHS service called King World Direct. Stuart Hersch, a lawyer by trade, was the financial expert who helped to take the company public, making it one of the hottest stocks on Wall Street at the time.[citation needed] The company traded as "KWP". King World had virtually no debt and generated hundreds of millions of dollars in revenues after going public.[citation needed] Television stations that broadcast King World programming had first choice on any series King World offered to distribute. On November 25, 1991, King World acquired the Hollywood Squares format rights from Orion Pictures Corporation after Orion closed down its television division.[4] In 1995-1996, King World began co-distributing Geraldo (later The Geraldo Rivera Show) with Tribune Entertainment, and would continue co-distributing the show until its cancellation in 1998. On September 28, 1998, King World acquired the worldwide leasing rights to the solo-developed game shows by Merrill Heatter Productions for a limited time. Until 2002 Acquisition by CBS and closing On January 19, 2000, King World was acquired by CBS. After CBS' purchase of the company, Eyemark Entertainment, the successor to Group W Productions following the CBS/Westinghouse merger, was folded into King World.[6] CBS Enterprises was bought by Viacom, Inc. around the time of CBS's acquisition of King World, thus becoming owned by the post-split CBS Corporation as well as all of Viacom's former TV production and distribution operations. In its latter days, King World was considered the syndication branch of the CBS network (a role Viacom actually first served upon its creation), having succeeded Eyemark in that role. King World, however, distributed newer CBS shows such as Everybody Loves Raymond while the older shows were syndicated by corporate affiliate CBS Paramount Television, the successor to the original distributor Viacom Enterprises. Additionally, from 2000 to 2006, King World distributed archive programs from Group W, such as The Mike Douglas Show. On September 26, 2006, CBS announced that King World and CBS Paramount Television's syndication operations would be combined to form the CBS Television Distribution Group (CTD). Roger King was announced as CEO of the new entity. However, he died on December 8, 2007, after suffering a stroke the previous day. Today, Armando Nuñez is now president of CTD Like Jeopardy & Wheel of Fortune For one year, the King World on-screen identity was kept for the programs it distributed at its closure. However, most of the programs handled by King World were distributed under the name CBS Television Distribution. On September 27, 2007, CBS Television Distribution introduced a new closing logo to replace the old logos of King World, CBS Paramount Domestic Television, Paramount Television, and others. Like Rachael Ray Programming King World was responsible for the highest rated shows in syndication for over two decades.[citation needed] They also had the television rights to a large library of theatrical films. When it was acquired by CBS Enterprises in 2000, it distributed a number of CBS-produced series for syndication, such as Everybody Loves Raymond (ancillary rights to this series are owned by HBO), CSI CSI NY and CSI: Miami. King World turned part of its attention to producing in-house newsmagazines including American Journal and Inside Edition. Talk shows *''The Merv Griffin Show'' (1983–1986 episodes only) *''Nightlife'' (1986–19 *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' (1986–2011) *''Vicki'' (1992–1994) *''The Les Brown Show'' (1993–1994) *''Rolonda'' (1994–1997) *''Geraldo/The Geraldo Rivera Show'' (1995–1998) *''The Roseanne Show'' (1998–2000) *''The Ananda Lewis Show'' (2001–2002) *''Dr. Phil'' (2002–present) *''Living It Up! With Ali & Jack'' (2003–2004) *''Rachael Ray'' (2006–present) Game shows *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1983–present) *''Jeopardy!'' (1984–present) *''Headline Chasers'' (1985–1986) *''Monopoly'' (1990) *''Hollywood Squares'' (1998–2004) Entertainment magazines *''Inside Edition'' (1989–present) *''Instant Recall'' (1990–1992) *''American Journal'' (1993–1998) Reality *''America's Next Top Model'' (2003–present) Home and garden *''Bob Vila's Home Again'' (1999–2005) *''Martha Stewart Living'' (1999–2005) Comedy *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (1996–2005) *''The Martin Short Show'' (1999–2000) Crime drama *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000–2001) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000–2015) *''CSI: Miami'' (2002–2012) *''CSI: NY'' (2004–2013) Kids and Family *''The Little Rascals'' (1964–present) *''The Little Rascals Christmas Special'' (1979) *''The Little Rascals'' (1982–1984) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992–1993)